


[Podfic] renowned children's author zachary hyman

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), lotts (LottieAnna), savedby, silverandblue, somehowunbroken



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Children's Literature, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multiple Voices, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: @SportsnetDid you know #Leafs forward Zach Hyman is also an author??(a twitter saga)





	[Podfic] renowned children's author zachary hyman

**Author's Note:**

> (scroll right for download links on mobile)

  
Cover provided by frecklebombfic  
| 

### Podfic with music

###### Downloads:

Duration: 11:17

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kj7kyhyctnp37ne/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20renowned%20childrens%20author%20zachary%20hyman_music.mp3?dl=0)  |  5.08 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e6gnt2xnut992at/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_renowned_childrens_author_zachary_hyman_music.m4b/file)  |  8.05 MB

  
---|---  
  
  


  
Cover provided by frecklebombfic  
| 

### Podfic without music

###### Downloads: 

Duration: 8:53

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/an6xrvi1eb83lj4/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20renowned%20childrens%20author%20zachary%20hyman_nomusic.mp3?dl=0)  |  3.99 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t8f5a8285pt8hqu/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_renowned_childrens_author_zachary_hyman_nomusic.m4b/file)  |  6.26 MB

  
---|---  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This allll began when savedby linked to [this sportsnet article about Zach](https://www.sportsnet.ca/hockey/nhl/maple-leafs-zach-hyman-writes-book-power-imagination/) on locked twitter. The not!fic unfolded from there, and it happened in such an easy and conversational way that I (frecklebomb) couldn't resist asking permission to adapt it for podfic. This is that!
> 
> Because the original text isn't accessible, the script that we podficcers used for recording is available to view here ([google documents comment-only link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1m1QsCwZphTW3eOAdK8fLmI0Jp_kP0KvTK-dPzGeoXsI/edit?usp=sharing)).
> 
> Thank you to somehowunbroken and to savedby for granting permission for their tweets to be adapted and recorded!
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> In the with-music version of this podfic, the music used is You've Got a Friend by Carole King, performed by Carole King and James Taylor ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/FdPAjKkU8u0)).
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, they make such an enormous difference to us creators, especially to podficcers, who live the low-feedback life. We treasure every notification email.


End file.
